


Advances, None Miraculous

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bickering, Episode: s02e06 Home (part 1), F/M, Het, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trusts him, and the words pound in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advances, None Miraculous

"We have got to be the _lamest_ insurrectionaries in the known universe," Lee says to Laura, apropos of nothing except his bad interaction with Kara. "I just fought with Starbuck over a pyramid ball."

"That's nice. Do you want me to ground you or take away your privileges, Captain?" the president answers, her attention focused on whatever she's reading, which is probably scripture, which probably should offend Lee more than he wants to think about.

Starbuck, Lee realizes, has no idea how frakking weird the sleeping arrangements on the Astral Queen are. He's been sharing a room with the president, not just because of space, but because he doesn't trust Zarek or anyone else alone with her.

"Maybe you can give us both a time out. I told her I loved her, she said no takebacks, we were in general twelve," Lee says, sitting on the bed, as Laura is at the one table and chair in their semi-opulent chamber.

"Congratulations. Can you read a topographic map?" Roslin inquires, not even looking up.

"Are you mad at me?" Lee asks, trying to scan his brain for reasons why the president would be suddenly a bit distant. They were disagreeing about her use of religion, sure, but not that severely.

"I'm not mad at you," she says, sounding utterly unconvincing.

"You are mad at me," he says. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm not mad, I'm tired. I'm also not your mother, so I'm not really interested in your ongoing love-hate relationship with Lieutenant Thrace. I had to blackmail a Cylon today, and tomorrow people are going to die," she says, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "And I have no idea what will happen with your father, even once we find the arrow..."

They're both silent at that. Lee is still fairly certain President Roslin is angry with him, though. There's something in the line of her neck, and he stands up, awkward, and squeezes her shoulder.

She jumps. He jumps.

"I'm sorry. You seem tense," Lee apologizes.

"I _am_ tense," Roslin agrees.

His hand is still on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep," Lee suggests. "This isn't going to be an easy hike for you."

"Just because I'm dying, Captain Apollo," and her voice is suddenly razor-sharp and dangerous, "Doesn't mean that Mom won't be able to keep up with the kids. I meant what I said -- I am committed."

"I don't think you're mom," Lee says. "I'm not trying to...frak, sir. I don't know what I'm trying to say that's going to make you not jump down my throat."

"Possibly you could stop patronizing me," she says, turning her head to look up at him. "I'm not weak, I don't need to be treated like I'm about to start spouting religious nonsense at any moment, and I am at least as able as Kara Thrace to make this journey. So why don't you talk to me like you'd talk to her?"

Lee freezes. Somehow, he's walked into a minefield, and he has no idea how or why. But anger gets the better of him, and he snaps, "Permission to speak to you the way I would Starbuck, _sir_?"

"Say it, Captain," she answers, just as snappish.

"Possibly you could spit out what the frak I did that pissed you off and stop acting three," Lee says. "I'm not mad at you, Laura. You're mad at me why?"

"I'm not _mad_ at you. I think you treat me like a cross between your mother and your icon of democracy, and usually I can handle that," Laura tells him, eyes crackling with electricity and tension. She pushes her hair out of her face, and Lee meets that electric gaze forthrightly. "Today I am TIRED, and I am WORRIED, and I think I might have a right to a moment where I'm not thinking about someone else."

"So how should I treat you?"

"What?"

"If I am so deficient in my behavior toward you, Madam President," and Lee is getting much better at dry sarcasm, "Then tell me how to remedy my errors."

"I don't know!" she says, sounding as tired and bewildered as she claims. "I'm tired of being the leader when I'm sitting alone in my room. Give me a moment's grace, Lee."

They are both so. It's amazing how the president and her Captain Apollo, who have masterminded a great escape and popular movement, cannot explain to each other what they're thinking about the situation and their involvement.

A perfect team that can't manage to communicate.

"I've given you everything. My trust. My...I could be with my father right now, if it weren't for you. I can't give you grace," he says, throat suddenly tight. "Why do I stay with you, anyway?"

"Because," and her voice is furry with unshed tears and deep-felt emotion. "You're a martyr for your cause. An idealist. A patriot."

"I don't think that's it," Lee says. "It's you, somehow. You make me want to--"

The president laughs bitterly, cutting off Lee's statement. "You make me want, too, Captain Apollo, but the time is hardly now," she says.

He feels his cheeks go red. "I didn't mean that!" he protests.

"Of course not," Laura says. "So take your hand off my shoulder and continue to be my ever-so-able second-in-command. The only one I trust."

If she had said anything else, he would have left, Lee thinks. The idea that the president could desire him is too big to digest at the moment -- he's flattered, he's freaked, he thinks Kara would have a field day mocking him, he doesn't want to think about Kara, and gods, his father's going to kill him later.

But she trusts him. She trusts him, and the words pound in his ears.

Lee takes his hand off Laura's shoulder.

Puts it on her hand.

"I want to," he says.

"Ohhh," and her eyes flicker up at him, uncertain but suddenly hot, taking him in, and Lee knows he's wanted. "This is a bad idea."

"So move your hand," he challenges.

She doesn't.

"Close the door," she orders huskily, looking at her shoes very resolutely.

"Sir," Lee replies, pulling away and closing the door tight, locking it as best he can, and as he turns back, the president's kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket on the back of her chair.

And then she reaches out to him, palm up, in a gesture that's pure longing. Hits him right in the gut, and Lee's not sure how long he's going to last without touching her.

"I want to," Laura echoes as he takes her hand, pulls her in and bumps against her hips. "Whatever you want, it's fine."

He brushes his lips over her knuckles, and she shivers. "There's something about you," Lee says as her fingertips tickle his jaw, pulling him toward her. "It makes me do things I never thought I could."

Her eyes widen, but her smile is slow and warm and she kisses him so easily, lips parted and tongue just darting out to swipe at his teeth. Teasing, Laura's teasing him, and that's okay, because his arm is around her waist and she can't get away now.

"What do you want to do now, Lee?" she whispers into his ear, hot and hushed.

"I don't know. Keep going, I think," he answers, pushing her hair over her ear.

"Improvise," the president says, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Good word," Lee says, appreciating the way her hips bump against his. One of her hands is on the back of his neck, but the other is touching his arm, driving him a little crazy.

He licks her neck and she half-laughs, grabbing him and kissing him harder. Somehow, the laughing breaks down both of their filters some, because suddenly his hands are in her hair and she's shoved up against him, rocking against his semi-hard dick while her tongue scrapes against his teeth.

This is going somewhere VERY fast.

"If you ask if I'm sure, I'll laugh at you," Laura says as Lee pulls away a tiny bit.

"Oh, I'm sure you're sure, the way you're attacking me," Lee answers, feeling on surer footing.

Her eyes sparkle, and she kisses him again, trailing her fingers over his fly without shame. Lee's breath is coming fast, and he's got her blouse half off when Laura's got his trousers 'round his ankles.

They're both sweaty and Lee gives up on Laura's blouse as he steps out of trou, undoing hers with fumbling, sweat-useless fingers. "This used to be easier."

"What wasn't?" Laura asks, sitting down on the bed and putting her hand out again.

Lee snorts and -- well, the only word is pounces -- he pounces his president, tumbling them to the creaky mattress as his hips meet an upward thrust of hers before Laura starts pulling at his shirt and he keeps undoing hers.

Lee likes the pouncing. He realizes that this is probably a way to handle fear and grief, but he's enjoying the sweetness of grinding his hips up against hers, watching Laura react as he draws one of her legs up around his waist. Watching them cast aside the last bits of clothing.

Squeaking when she bites on his shoulder and murmurs, "Now."

For once, Lee follows Laura's orders without question.

She whimpers when he's inside of her, and it's hot and it's a little unnerving and Lee stops his exploration of Laura's collarbone with his tongue to look at her.

"What kind of whimper is that?" Lee asks, alarmed.

"It's been too long," she assures him, smiling. "Okay, like this..."

There's something odd and normal about it, even the little hitches. He thrusts; she twists. She arches up; he shifts. Her hand drifts between her legs at one point and he moves faster.

The next time Laura whimpers, Lee knows it's a good whimper, high and piercing and _good_.

"Like that?" he asks as her fingernails dig into his shoulders.

"Don't stop now," Laura answers, a wicked smile breaking through as she comes off it.

"Wasn't planning on it...yet," Lee says, speeding up his motions again.

They're going to look suspicious when they reach Kobol, but she's starting to moan and he couldn't stop if he wanted to and when Laura cries out again, she does something where she moves...and Lee groans.

"Oh gods frak yes," he says as Laura reaches up to stroke his face.

"I want this," she says. "Please, Lee."

He comes and comes hard, with a shout that surprises Laura. And then he very carefully doesn't fall on her.

"You still mad at me?" he asks, trying to find a place to fit both of them on the bed.

"That would be wrong of me," she answers, looking away. "No. I was never mad at you."

She's fibbing and Lee knows it, but instead of making a big deal about it, he runs his hand down Laura's arm.

"Everyone going down to the surface can handle themselves," he says, thinking about the tomorrow that is always coming for the president and him. "Maybe we'll come back okay."

"Maybe," she says, and they are quiet for a long, long moment. "I don't think so, though."

"Neither do I," Lee admits. "I want to go home, I think."

"Do you know where that is, Captain Apollo?" Laura asks, her voice gentle and quiet and sad.

And he doesn't. He really doesn't.


End file.
